


(fanart) Joseph and Claudia

by fuluoliang



Category: Actor RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fanart, Restraints, Underwear, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the original <a href="http://www.bigshinyrobot.com/reviews/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/claudia-schiffer-and-joseph-gordon-levitt.jpg">picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Joseph and Claudia




End file.
